Hitherto, microlens arrays formed by arranging a plurality of microlenses have been applied to, for example, liquid crystal panels. When applying microlens arrays, light entering each of the pixels through each of the microlenses converges, thereby improving the brightness of the display. A method for forming lenses by transferring the shape of a master to a resin is used for manufacturing the microlens arrays, and a method for forming biconvex or biconcave lenses by the above transferring method is also used. However, when the biconvex or biconcave lenses are formed by the transferring method, there is a problem in that aligning the optical axis of the one lens surface with the optical axis of the other lens surface is difficult.
The present invention solves the above problem, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a manufacturing method of a microlens array in which aligning the optical axes of both lens surfaces is easy, a microlens array manufactured thereby, and an optical instrument.